


Beginnings

by themisadventurescrew



Series: Time and Time Again [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Legend of Zelda
Genre: Creepypasta, Gore, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Legend of Zelda AU, LoZ - Freeform, Misadventures, Other, Reboot, Tata - Freeform, and they have a weird relationship so eh, are still a thing, as we go along, ben and twitch, creepypasta au, hyrule-bound, i hate her personality, lots of gore, loz au, msatc reboot, nina gets overhauled, other than ben and twitch, romance aint very big in this tbh, so im making it better, time and time again, will add tags and characters, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisadventurescrew/pseuds/themisadventurescrew
Summary: Back to the beginning, we watch the consumption of all that is existent.The journey to Home can be a long one. Spanning many lives.All that matters.Is that you make it back.Before all of it collapses.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, benxtwitch - platonic
Series: Time and Time Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Their Arrival

_Do you hear them?_

_Shared voices screaming the same screams of agony and terror._

_I hear them._

_They whisper in my ears when I sleep._

_There are times at night, though, when that isn’t the only thing._

_His hands._

_Cold. Long, bony fingers. Sharp, jagged nails._

_They’ll press at my back._

_Run up my spine._

_I can feel his breath, his body._

_Who are you?_

  
  
  
  
  


**_I am everything._ **

  
  
  
  


It was weird finding my own body in my bed. Lips blue, the veins so easy to see. I wasn’t in my home.. I was in that house.

I wasn’t at home, with my baby brother crying downstairs. I was in that house with the smell of piss and shit hitting me in the face like a baseball bat.

I wasn’t at home, hearing the baritone of my father’s voice through the walls. I was at that house, hearing that piece of shit’s snoring rattle the door.

I could see the dog again. She’s old now. I could pet her. She recognized me, she was so excited. But she never barked, like I thought she would. I think she knew.

I think she knew what happened to me.

She waddled her way into my room and laid by the foot of my old bed. I don’t know why he had kept it.

Fucking weirdo.

He didn’t notice me crawling onto his bed. I think he thought it was the dog.

He didn’t think that when he started choking on his blood. The knives in that house were always flimsy. The metal broke off and stayed lodged in his larynx.

His whore wasn’t there. Good. Better for her to come home to him. And at least someone will do something with the dog.

Find him. And take it as a warning.

I left the house through the back door. But before I could even step on that rotting porch, my vision went black.

It was like loading into a new area of a game. But I was now in front of a burning house.

I know this.

I know this place.

Her house.

Blue eyes. Blonde hair. I know you.

She knows me.

She knows what’s happening.

She nods quietly, closing her eyes. It isn’t time for her to come Home, yet. She runs off into the street, quickly disappearing into the night. She’ll find her way.

I find myself in front of a forest. I know what it is.

Rednels.

It’s not supposed to be real.

It’s just a story.

It’s all just a story.

But I’m back.

I’m going Home.

  
  
  
  
  


I walk through those woods without realizing it. I can’t see anything. Nor hear. All I can feel is a cold breath at the back of my neck. I can feel those hands again.

I don’t come out of that stupor until I’m standing on a stone bridge overlooking a river, right on the edge. My toes are hanging off of it, and I can see my reflection in the water.

Fall.

Fall.

**_Fall._ **

I can’t hear anything. Or feel anything. I can’t even feel whether the water is cold or not. But I can see. I can see the white hair. The red eyes. The shadowy skin. I know her.

I stared at her, and I think I cried. I know her.

I know you.

But what was your name?

Who are you?

  
  
  


_I was you._

  
  
  


Hands grab onto my shirt, ripping me out of the water and dragging me. I can’t see who it was. I feel my head hit the rocks and it goes dark again.

_Wake up._

  
  


I used to feel like I was being devoured by him. The feeling of him. The sound of him. The smell of him.

He’s been here for so long, and I never knew why.

But seeing him in front of me, made me nothing but angry.

I was fucking pissed.

Sitting in the middle of this giant house.

This giant building.

He sat there, staring at me.

I had been found by the one the internet calls Ticci Toby. Sweet kid, but definitely still a psycho.

I woke up to him with his hatchet in my neck, still on the rocks of the river’s shore. It had just...

Phased through.

He apparently decided that was a good enough reason to bring me back to meet Slender.

I didn’t think it was a good idea.

But I didn’t exactly have a choice. I really had no idea what was going on.

Despite it feeling like some idiotic fanfiction, I followed him. Maybe at least I could find out what was happening to me.

I had forgotten that I knew these people.

I knew their faces.

I knew at least part of their stories.

I knew their names.

But seeing them in front of me.

Especially him.

It felt awful.

I was angry, and sad.

Like I had been cheated.

Like something had been taken from me.

I don’t even know why I felt like that.

He looked different than I thought he would.

But I liked it.

I never thought I’d get to lay eyes on BEN Drowned. But here I was.

His hair was a paler blonde than I was expecting. Though he did have those pretty little freckles. He was sitting on the steps of the huge stairs in the middle of the foyer, just playing on a Nintendo Switch. He barely glanced up at me, but after he put his eyes back down to his game, he froze. When he looked back up, he looked shocked.

He had opened his mouth to speak - _he does have sharp teeth -_ but the one we call ‘Masky’ beat him to it.

“What the _hell_ is this, Toby?!”

“Found a demon thing in the river!” Toby didn’t stutter like most people thought he did. His tics were a lot like mine. Just body rolls and shakes. He’d crack his neck a lot, along with any bone he could get to pop. Once in a while he’d jerk, or whistle. But it wasn’t much.

“It just looks like a regular teenager.” Masky sneered at me, but my eyes were still focused on BEN. By now, he’d realized I was staring at him, and he stared back, clearly unamused. He stuck his tongue out at me, showing off a tongue piercing, and a weird band around the tip of it. I snorted quietly, my eyes finally moving to Masky. “How old are you?”

“18.” It was hard to speak. My throat hurt from the water I had inhaled in the river, and it felt like my lungs couldn’t even contract properly.

“You sure as fuck don’t look 18.”

“I get that a lot.”

“Hm. What the hell were you doing in the river? How’d you even make it into these woods?” He was leaning over me now. His voice sounded the same as it had in those old videos. I had always liked Marble Hornets. Tim Sutton was a funny guy, pleasant to watch. This man wasn’t pleasant. He smelled like old cigarettes and sin.

“I don’t know. Found it.”

“Not exactly a fucking answer, kid.”

“Well, it’s my answer.” I stepped back from him, rubbing my nose. “You smell like tobacco and shame. Old cigarettes and fucking _sin._ ” Toby snickered at my insult, and even BEN coughed a bit from the staircase to cover up his laugh.

Masky growled under his breath, clearly not happy with me. But before could say anything, he shot up, back going perfectly straight, and slowly stepped away from me. Almost silent footsteps pattered behind me, and I could feel him before I saw him. Pitch black tendrils latched around my waist, lifting me into the air.

He had a face, just not what you’d think. It was pure white, deep indentations signaling where his eyes, nose and mouth were supposed to be, covered by the sickly pale mass of skin. He was definitely slender, though the classic suit fit him well. His long, clawed hands were placed, intertwined, in front of him, as he brought me high enough to be eye-level, at least 10 feet or more off the ground.

“Who are you?” His voice was normal. It was a deep, easy-to-listen-to voice. One you could fall asleep to. It held no static, I felt no sickness hearing it. His jaw never moved, though.

“I honestly don’t know anymore.” I stared at the tendril surrounding my waist. It was a void-type of black. Like if you stared at it long enough you’d fall into it, be consumed by it. It had an almost purple shine to it in the light of the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. I ran my fingers over it, and an annoyed huff let out of Slender. It felt velvety, and was very cold. I think he spoke again, but I wasn’t paying attention. A clawed finger hooked under my chin, lifting my head up.

“What name do you use, then, child?” He repeated to me, and I felt weird. I felt my entire body was buzzing, vibrating. I spoke before I realized it.

“Twitch Circuit.” As if on cue, my fingers twitched, and my shoulders rolled. I didn’t like the irony of the movements, but I guess it helped convey half of the name’s meaning.

“Well, Twitch Circuit. How did you get here? There is a barrier that surrounds this place. You shouldn’t have been able to get in.”

“Maybe it’s cause I’m dead.”

Slender’s shoulders dropped, his head tilting. He had a vaguely unamused expression, an attempt at a frown playing on the skin around his jaw. “That would be a reason, yes….But even so, you shouldn’t have been able to get to that river.”

“I always manage to find my way to bodies of water. I don’t really remember walking through the woods. Also, I really can’t breathe like this, can you please put me down?” I tapped on the tendril holding me.

“If you’re dead, you won’t exactly need to breathe.”

“I really don’t care, it’s fucking uncomfortable. Put me down, please.” I stared at him, pushing my palm down on the tendril. He sighed, acquiescing, and placed me back on the ground.

Almost as soon as he does this, my vision blurs, turning black at the edges. I can feel hands on my back, grabbing onto me.

I could see the bits of pale-blonde hair pass by before everything went dark again.

  
  
  


I heard him before I saw him. I just kind of knew.

“Why the fuck did you bring them here, though? Did you think Slender would be happy you brought a random ghost into the Hall?” 

“If you had seen what I saw, dude, you’d get it. Plus, they kinda look like that one kid, don’t they?” Toby seem more excited than he should be, earning a hiss from BEN.

“Shut it! We don’t talk about them. What exactly happened with this kid that made you think you should bring them here?”

“Y’all are loud.” I finally spoke, opening my eyes, landing on BEN.

“Fucking shit!” BEN jumped, stepping back.

“How in the hell did I scare _you?”_ I laughed at his reaction, shaking my head as I sat up. Toby pressed a button on the side of the hospital-type bed I was laying in, causing the head to raise.

“Just...wasn’t expecting you to talk.”

My eyes shifted to Toby, who still had his facemask on, but had foregone the famous goggles, and it was clear he was smiling under the mask. “Why are you so excited?”

“What? It gets boring around here when there aren’t any new people. This could be cool!” He bounces in his spot.

“You always were an odd one, Toby.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?” He stopped bouncing, looking confused. I laugh at this.

“There’s this thing on the internet called Creepypastas, Toby, and you’re one of them. Of course I know your name. Speaking of. You’re BEN, right? Ain’t you supposed to be some kind of hivemind or something? Alex’s recently been putting out a bunch of weird ass videos again, so…” I tilt my head at him, raising my eyebrows. He stares at me for a moment, then chuckles.

“Huh….Yeah, I am. Surprised though, he doesn’t exactly have a huge amount of followers. Glad it’s working though…”

“Wait, who’s Alex?” Toby asks.

“One of my Conduits.”

“Oh.”

“The fuck is a Conduit?” I find it hard to keep focus on BEN’s face. My eyes keep drifting all over him, and by the smirk that starts forming on his face, I’d say he’d noticed.

“A Conduit is a human who’s very susceptible to energies put out by supernatural beings. Alex is one of the ones I chose to use. Most of the people I’ve used are part of me, too. But consuming Conduits is only something a Cyberdemon can do.”

“So who’s body is that that you’re wearing?”

“The cutest one.”

“Fair fucking enough. What’s a Cyberdemon?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“You give me a lot of answers.”

He smiles at this, shark-mouth shown in full glory. “Fair _fucking_ enough. A Cyberdemon’s one of the oldest types of elemental _creatures_ , though they weren’t always called that. It’s a being that can affect the very electrons in atoms and control electricity or electronically-inclined items, and in this day and age, with so many types of electronics, we can permeate almost any and everything. I’m one of the last ones, though. For whatever reason, they just don’t appear anymore. Hiveminds are common in Cybers, as is reincarnation, probably because of the amalgamation of souls.”

“That’s fucking cool.”

He snorts, nodding. “I guess. So...the hell you doing here? Why were you in the river?”

“I had found myself in front of the woods, and just started walking. I couldn’t really tell where I was till I was on the bridge. Then I just….jumped. I think I was trying to drown myself.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” I turned my head to stare at the door, and the buzzing came back. “My body’s buzzing again. I don’t know why.”

I looked back at the two, but now BEN had a shocked look on his face. “What the fu…” He mumbled under his breath, staring at the space above me. I looked up as well, and the wires that had been hanging behind the bed, connecting to the monitors around me, were rising in the air. One snapped out of the wall, and stayed floating in the air, the others following it. They hovered for a moment, the air filling with static, then…

They just drop.

They hung limply against the walls, some hitting the ground. The air soon calmed, but Toby’s hair stuck up in certain places, mine and BEN’s untouched. “That’s…” BEN starts, staring at me.

_Then the lights go out._

_**~** _


	2. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have a habit of snowballing with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do we call him Masky? It's kinda dorky. I'd prefer to call him Tim, but he gets a bit upset if I do that.

It was pitch black in the room. BEN’s eyes glowed in the dark, two little floating orbs flying out of the room, Toby’s shadowed figure following. I stayed in the bed for a minute, before slowly crawling out of it. My shoes and socks were gone, but I was still in my clothes I had arrived in.

The floor was cold. Everything felt like a void. I walked into the middle of the hallway, staring down where those two’s footsteps continued to echo. The hallway felt endless, like it was going to swallow me too. My steps were wobbly, I kept feeling like I was going to fall. But I made it to a set of stairs, leading down.

By the time I made it to the bottom, dim lights turned on, slowly brightening. The foyer was filled with the various residents of the building, some familiar faces, others not-so-familiar. BEN stood in the middle of them, a hand raised with electricity spiking out of it. The lights finally turned back on completely.

I made a move to step forward, but an unsettling click and pressure by my temple stopped me.

“You stay right there, little ghost.” Masky’s voice growled from my left. He had a gun pressed against my head. Everyone in the group stopped, looking towards me. Toby shouted, raising his hands in the air.

“The fuck are you doing, Tim?!” His hands flexed, and he shook one in the air, before starting to walk over. Masky pulled out a second gun with his left hand, pointing it at Toby.

“I’m making sure this fucker doesn’t try something else. Don’t you guys think it’s a little suspicious we had a full blackout to the point BEN had to bring it back, _right_ after this thing arrives? They managed to burn Slender, and cause a power surge in the med wing. We’re really just gonna act like that’s normal? Not even BEN can produce that kind of power while just fucking sitting! And he’s a fucking Cyber!” The gun pressed harder against my head, but I didn’t really care.

“What are you going to do, Tim? Shoot me? I’m already dead, shooting me won’t do anything.” I glanced at him from the side. He scoffed, resituating the gun in his hand.

“Maybe not. But it just might slow you down a bit. Guess we’ll have to see.”

“Or it could just go right through me like Toby’s axe did. Do you wanna risk putting a bullet in someone else? Are you really willing to take that chance?”

He hummed, and I’m sure he was smiling under his mask. “Yeah, I think I am.”

**“No, you are not.”** Slender’s voice boomed over the foyer, and everyone scattered to the edges of the room, some piling on the staircase, others by the door.

He was no longer wearing the jacket to his suit, and the sleeves of the white dress shirt were rolled up, copious amounts of bandages wrapped around his hands and arms, all the way up to his elbows. “Put the gun away, Tim.” Without hesitation, Masky puts away both pistols, stepping away from me quickly. At least he can take orders properly.

I don’t like how those bandages looked on Slender’s arms. I felt nauseous, like my stomach was trying to crawl out of me on its own. I felt like I had done something very bad.

“Did I do that?” I couldn’t move my eyes from the white pieces of cloth. Slender sighed, or at least made a noise like one, and stepped towards me.

“You did, but it was an accident.” He kneeled down, but even then he towered over me. “Do you know where you are right now? What this place is?”

“Yes.”

“Good. That will save time. You have the option to stay here if you wish. It would be preferable, actually, because we believe you might have something to do with a recent event. And I don’t mean the blackout, though it’s possible you have some relation to that as well.”

“Okay.” I feel bad. He noticed I was still staring at his arms, and starts to unwrap the bandages. His skin was definitely burnt, the pale flesh a bright, painful red. I feel _bad._

“I’m alright. I’ve had much worse before, these will heal soon.”

“Doesn’t make it okay.”

He’s silent at my response. He stands, gesturing towards the stairs. “One of the others will lead you to the room you can stay in. Tomorrow I’m going to ask you a few questions, but for now you should take the time to settle in.”

“I got it.” BEN’s voice calls from the middle of the group sitting on the stairs. He jumps down, jogging over to a counter nestled between the stairs and the wall. It had multiple cubby holes behind it, each holding keys, like something you’d see in a hotel. He stands up on the counter, leaning his hands against the cubbies as he looks through them, then grabs one from the left edge, and jumps off. “Come on.” He bounds up the stairs, waiting for me on the landing.

Everyone stared at me. I didn’t like it. I felt myself moving closer to Slender, gripping the side of his pants. Something felt off. Nobody spoke, it was too quiet. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. One of Slender’s hands pressed against my shoulder.

“You all can go about your business again.” With his words, everyone disperses, but I could still feel the unease. I couldn’t tell if it was simply because there was a new person, or if Masky’s words had gotten to them.

I still feel bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEN is kind of overdramatic. When he had opened the door to the room, he kicked it open and clicked his feet, waving his arms in the air.

“Welcome to chez whatever-the-fuck. My room’s right next to this one by the way.”

_Right next to me._

“That little door on the wall,” he points to a metal hatch on the right wall, “is the laundry shoot. There’s this little space between mine and yours, that way our clothes don’t get mixed up. Hey, if you can manage it, you can get to my room from there.” He winks at me, smiling. “You got a computer, TV. Closet’s got clothes, no idea if they’ll fit you though. But you could always borrow some of mine.” His freckles seemed to glow, like light was coming out of his skin. His cheeks had barely-there stains, trailing from his eyes to his chin.

_I don’t like looking at you._

I think he noticed how uncomfortable I looked. His grin fell, and he nods his head, mouthing an ‘okay’.

“Uh...well. If you need anything, just...let me know.” He bounced on his feet for a second, then clapped his hands, and started to walk out.

_Don’t let him leave. Stop him._

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed his sleeve. He flinched a bit, staring down at my hand. He looked at me in surprise, but I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t speak. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move.

_Looking at you makes me angry. Why am I here? Why are you here? Why are you in front of me right now? Why is all of this happening?_

  
  
  


**_“Do you remember them?”_ **

**_“Remember who?”_ **

**_“The one you’ve been waiting for.”_ **

**_“Of course I remember them. I’m just waiting for them to remember me.”_ **

**_“It’s going to take a while.”_ **

**_“I’ve waited this long. I can wait a little longer.”_ **

  
  


_Everything feels like it’s burning. Even the cold hands against my arms couldn’t make it better. I heard him speak, but I didn’t know what he said. I could feel his jagged nails on my skin. I recognize his hands. I know them. I know his breath, I know his heartbeat. I know his body. I know him. But why is he here? Why does it have to be him? This isn’t okay. This doesn’t make any sense. Why is he so confusing?!_

  
  


_God, I hate him._

  
  


**_The very air in the room felt full of static. The TV and computer both turned on, blue and green sparks flying out of them, the screens a glaring red. The lights in the house flickered again, but stayed on._ **

**_It felt like the earth beneath them was moving, right alongside whatever energy was being brought to their little world. The very core of the Barrier that had been formed to protect this world shook, and glowing crimson eyes narrowed in worry at the small orb that represented their entire reality._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_Find him._

**_Who?_ **

_Find him. Remember._

**_Remember what? Who are you talking about?_ **

_Don’t you know? You promised._

**_Promised what?_ **

_To tell the story._

**_What story?_ **

_Tell the story._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A soft glow illuminated the room. You look up, staring at the small monitor in front of you. You don’t know how you got here. You can hear slow, heavy breaths, but can’t tell if they’re yours. A soft, rhythmic tapping starts, and your eyes remain fixated on the screen.

The chair you sat in was cold, wooden. You weren’t restrained, or bound in any way, but you couldn’t move your body a single inch on your own. You could only stare straight ahead.

The light of the screen flickered, and a face appeared. You felt your chair move, and you were dragged closer to the screen. You felt a pressure against your stomach, and realized the screen was sitting on a table. It was a small computer, and on it, was a pair of glowing red eyes, framed by pale hair. You felt like you should know the person. They seemed familiar, but you know you had never seen them before.

_“Do you know what is happening right now?”_ The voice began. It was a soft voice, high-pitched, like a child’s. But it held a dark tone.

And it sounded so tired.

_“Your world is dying. A plague is sweeping through. Your economy is being destroyed. People are dropping like flies. And you can do nothing. Nothing but sit and watch and hope that it doesn’t rip away the tiny semblance of normalcy you once thought you had.”_ The view of the monitor moves back, and the rest of the person’s body comes into view.

They’re next to a stool, and soon they push themself up to sit on it, their feet dangling high above the ground. They look so tiny on the screen, blonde hair braided into two impossibly long tendril-like plaits. The hair next to their head was cut short with just the braids coming off of it, like it had been cut around them. Tiny freckles dotted their face, and seemed to shine like metal in the light of whatever room they were in. Their long, claw-like nails tapped against the stool, creating the same rhythmic tapping you had heard just a few moments ago.

_“You flail to hang onto the edge, your life becoming a skyscraper amongst a thousand buildings in ruin. Your grip is slipping. Can you hang on a little longer? Or are you going to let go and hope you don’t have to hear the crack your bones make when they hit the pavement?”_

_“Do you know your world isn’t the only one? Do you know the worlds that affect yours? Do you know the world that created yours? We created you. Out of our own hubris and desire to make something that mattered. Rather than continuing to fester in our pile of monstrosities. But you became worse than anything we could have imagined. You fight, and kill, and hurt each other. Just like we did. But somehow...you’ve also managed to become the best thing we could have hoped for. You love, and help each other, and strive to become better and learn. We cannot condemn you for the few that wish for only their own survival at the expense of others. But unfortunately, we no longer have a say.”_

**_You are now threatened by something so much worse. Your world lacks a Balance. And soon it’s going to Collapse._ **

A high pitched scream rings in your ears, and a clawed hand shoots out of the screen. It isn’t the one that had tapped against the stool so gently. This one is already bloodied, and the face that follows the limb is like the first, but much angrier. The braids are gone, and cracks mar the near-fluorescently pale face. Atramentous eyes bore into your soul, the same white-blonde hair draping over them. Another hand follows the first, this one pressing into the table, whilst the first gripping the collar of your shirt. Razor sharp teeth glint in the dim light, inches from your nose.

Your scream joins the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to cold breath fanning over my face.

“Were you watching me sleep again?”

I’m answered with a sharp grin. He had a habit of coming into my room when I slept. According to Slender, he does this with all newcomers. After the first few months, he’ll eventually stop. It’s only been a week, but I wish he’d leave.

“Possibly. You make a lot of weird faces.” There was a bar that hung above my bed. Nobody knew what it had been for, but BEN really liked to hook his knees over it and hang upside down while staring at me, and hover just above my face. It allowed for some really weird sleep paralysis episodes.

“Probably because I have a crazy cyberdemon hanging over me while I’m sleeping and my body senses it.” I sat up, and he unhooked his legs, slowing floating down to sit crisscross in front of me on the bed.

“You don’t even need to sleep, though. You’re a ghost.”

“I prefer my dreams.”

“Fair enough.”

“Why do you come in here so much?”

“I do it with everyone that’s new.”

“Can you please stop?”

He smiles again. “No.”

I sigh, rubbing my face and pulling the blanket over my head for a moment. When I pull it back down, he’s gone, the little door to the laundry shoot clanging shut.

I’m tired of this.

I’m tired of him.

I just want to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till it all breaks apart at the bottom of the hill.


	3. Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settle down, child, it's only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep quiet, keep your head down. You're only just settling in.

_ Blue eyes slowly trail over the trees in front of them. The vague sting of splinters digging into her skin barely registered, as the vines slowly wrapped around her body, pulling her up into the air. With her body suspended in the middle of the circle of impossibly tall trees, the girl let out a shaky breath, a pale ring of light beginning to form beneath her. _

**_“Find me.”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you prefer to be called Brian or Hoodie?” Twitch sat with their legs pulled close to their body, picking at their nails as they watched the elder man take apart the gun laying on the table in front of him.

“Brian. But I don’t really care if you call me Hoodie.” His voice was quiet, tired, but was much easier to listen to than his companion’s grating tone.

“Okay, good. Cause I really don’t like calling y’all ‘Masky’ and ‘Hoodie’, it’s kinda dorky. But he won’t let me call him ‘Tim’.” Twitch points to the seething man in question, sitting across the table from them.

Brian snorts lightly, shaking his head. “He won’t do shit if you call him it, so feel free. He just likes to whine.”

“I’m sure, but I’m not gonna call him that if he doesn’t want to be called it.” This prompts Brian to look at Twitch with a surprised look, then shrug.

“Whatever you say, kid. At least  _ someone  _ here has respect for peoples’ names.” He throws a pointed look at Masky, who greets the look with a raised middle finger.

Masky huffs, his leg bouncing. “You can call me Tim, just don’t expect for that to mean we’re friends because you can call me by my first name.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Twitch chuckles, fiddling with a loose string sticking out of the knee of their pants.

“Just a warning, Twitch, Slender forces everyone to come to a whole ‘household dinner’ once every week. He likes to say it’s cause it’s ‘nice to have a dinner with everyone once in a while’, but it’s really just to make sure nobody has any bullshit against each other that could cause another house-wide fire that nearly destroys. Literally. Every. Bit. Of the house. I can already tell you aren’t a fan of the crowds that sometimes form here, so just letting ya know beforehand.” Brian shoots a glance at Twitch, who was still messing with the string on their pants, not making any eye contact.

“Thank you...I appreciate that.” Their voice is quiet, barely above a whisper. Brian hums in response, turning his attention back to the gun on the table.

~~~~

Twitch usually stayed in their room, with occasional visits from the wily Cyber next door to them. Tonight was the mandatory "family dinner", meaning Slender would be forcing every person in the household to pile into the massive dining room.

"How does a giant house like this just….exist in the middle of the woods and no one sees or finds it?" Twitch was curled up in the middle of their bed, an old stuffed rabbit in their arms. They had the ear between their fingers, running the fur over the edge of their mouth. "What, is there some kind of invisible barrier that makes it undetectable?"

"That's actually exactly what it is." BEN snickers, swinging lightly from the bar that hung over Twitch's bed. "We literally call it the Barrier. It's a mechanism that's apparently been here since before even we came here, and we're some of the oldest inhabitants of this world."

"This world? Aren't we in the same world as the outside?"

"No, not really. This place is called Home. It's a giant hub of infinite realities that are considered fictional to the world you're from."

"Huh… How does this Barrier work?"

"Well, we have Guardians that take care of it, make sure it stays up. Though, even without Guardians, the Barrier managed to stay up for a really long time, so we're thinking there might be a failsafe to it in case we're without a Guardian for a while."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I have a lot of free time. And I've been around a really long time."

"How long?"

"You asking how old I am?" He smirks, crossing his arms. "That's not very polite."

"I could not possibly care less."

He laughs, slipping off the bar. He lands with his knees on either side of Twitch, and bats at one of the ears of the stuffed rabbit. "Old." He bounces off of the bed, and squats to be at face level with them. "Dinner time. Even if you don't eat, you gotta come down, or Slender'll make ya come down."

"Then he can make me." They don't look at him, eyes fixated on the rabbit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ground floor was much louder than usual, the whole household piled into the parlor, some already sitting at the massive table in the even bigger dining hall. It was big enough that it wasn't overly crowded, but I still really didn't like so many people surrounding me. Especially since a lot of these people….

Weren't people.

I squeezed my way past the group that was in the archway leading to the dining hall, and crawled into a random empty seat. It had no plate in front of it, while most of the ones around it did. I pulled my legs up to my chest, staring at the blank spot in front of me. The table was a dark color, the wood looking almost purple.

The thud of his shoe hitting the edge of the table scared the hell out of me, but I didn't flinch. I was almost expecting it. The air always crackles when he's around. Like static.

_ God, I hated it. _

"Stole my seat, shortstack." I shrugged at his words, the amused tone just making me more annoyed. He snorts, pulling out the chair beside me and throwing himself into it. "Don't worry, we only gotta stay here until everyone's sat down and stayed still for at least 5 minutes. We literally time it, too. 5 minutes of sitting still, and then we can go about our business."

"What's the point of that?" I scoff. The whole situation was just...weird. Some kind of fantasy that Slender had. As if a household like this could ever behave like a family.

"Well, believe it or not, it actually helps some. A lot of the people will stay and eat at the table. And residents who don't usually speak, actually do. It's definitely made the...more dangerous ones a bit less insufferable."

_ Fair enough. _

People piled in, some I knew, some I didn't. Black hair, black dress, black eyes.

Jane.

Blue mask, grey hoodie, smelled like dust and wet stone.

Eyeless Jack.

Even that impossibly tall clown had come in.

Laughing Jack.

_ Can he even eat? _

My eyes finally caught sight of that telltale white hoodie. Black hair reaching his waist. He has a black mask covering his mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up and I couldn't figure out why.

I think it was the shock of seeing so many characters I thought were fictional living and breathing right in front of me. Walking past me without any fanfare. No dramatic chasing, no flamboyant words or monologues.

No fanfiction scenarios of surviving an attack or falling in love.

Just people around me. Sitting, standing, speaking, walking, laughing, eating.

They were just people.

My eyes were still locked on Jeff and I smacked BEN's arm, getting his attention. He gave me a weird look, and I leaned over without taking my eyes off Jeff, picking up the fork that had been by BEN's empty plate.

"Think he'll catch this if I throw it at him?" I whispered, BEN turning his head to look where I was looking.

"Probably."

"Think I'll die if I try?"

"You're already dead, you have nothing to lose."

I nod, starting to raise the fork. "Bet." Jeff was leaning against the wall on the far side of the dining hall, his arms crossed, phone in hand.

"Why did you decide you wanted to throw something at him?"

"It's not everyday you share a room with Jeff the Killer whilst not being a possible victim of his, is it? And if he can't do anything to me, why not antagonize him a bit?" I smile, but a weird feeling settles over me. Something felt familiar, and a sense of dread followed it. Before I can launch the utensil, my target looks up, icy blue eyes landing on me.

It looked like there was a ring of black around his eyes, that seemed to almost glow. Like something made of tar that shined in the light of the hall. It would quickly cover his eyes, making them go black for a moment, allowing him to blink in a way. It went from the sides towards his nose, like those third eyelids on snakes. It was unsettling. He was unsettling.

I always knew the way people portrayed him on the internet would never be accurate, but this was a different beast. He bugged me just as much as BEN did. His mere presence angered me, and my hands shook. I put the fork back in its place, unable to break eye contact with him. BEN said something, but I couldn't tell what it was. My head pounded, and I kept feeling like I'd been here before.

_ Something is wrong. _

I sprint out of my chair, quickly leaving the dining room. BEN called for me, but I kept going, pushing the large doors open to run outside. It was raining.

_ I don't like the rain. _

I turned to run along the side of the house to the other side of the large hedges that lined the side and back of the yard. I sat with my head pressed against my knees, trying to breathe.

I shouldn't even need to breathe. I'm dead, aren't I? I'm some ghost, some creature. I don't know what I am now.

_ Why do I keep feeling like I've been here before? _

_ Why does every turn cause a feeling of dread? _

**_Why do I feel like everything around me is about to collapse?_ **

**_Why do those two affect me so much?_ **

**_W h a t i s w r o n g w i t h m e??_ **

  
  
  


"Hey."

I jolt at the voice, barely raising my head. Bare feet were only a few inches from mine, black, ragged pants covering long legs. I finally looked up, and a young boy with a head of black, poofy hair stared at me with almost white eyes. The faintest hint of blue colored the iris around beady black pupils, and I felt that sense of dread again.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, but I couldn't answer. He wore a long-sleeved shirt that was striped in black and white, and he shifted to sit cross-legged, leaning forward. The back of his hair was completely blonde, streaks creeping up into the black in front. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I…" I couldn't speak.

"My name's Isaiah. We've been waiting for you to get here for a while. I think you're panicking too much over the little things. You should try and get settled more before you start questioning who and what you are. Your answers will come to you when they're needed." He stood up. This kid was  _ tall.  _ His hands ended in pitch black claws, and as he stared down at me, he smiled, razor sharp teeth on display. "You'll be alright. Just try and settle down."

I think I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak to them and hear their words. They have something to say to you.


	4. Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak so that they may hear you.

"So...do you realize who has joined our lovely little household?" Isaiah's voice echoed slightly in the large, dome-shaped room. His voice constantly sounded like he was on the verge on bursting out laughing, barely holding back giggles. "I know you've noticed their presence, nothing gets past you,  _ Rinku~"  _

"Why do you call me that?" The low voice of the Shadow Demon rasped back, his head softly thudding against the wall over and over.

"It's what someone used to call you. You still don't remember them, I assume."

"Can you please go away?"

"No."

Rinku sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Am I supposed to know who this kid is?" He glared at Isaiah, red eyes catching the light of the glowing orb in the middle of the room. "I watch the Barrier, yes I saw them come in. But what does that matter? They're just some new ghost."

"You know that isn't all they are." Isaiah grinned, razor sharp teeth parting as he huffed exaggeratedly.

"And what are they, Isaiah? What fucking nonsense are you going to continue to spew at me in hopes I remember shit that never happened?" Rinku grunts as he stands up, pressing his hands over his eyes. "Just get out already. You're not allowed in here unless I'm in here, and I'm leaving. So get out." He waves his arms to shoo Isaiah out, giggles finally starting to emit from the tall creature as Rinku moved towards the door.

"I'm sure once you remember him, you'll remember them." Isaiah giggled, disappearing into the wall, leaving behind a shining blue ring in his wake.

Rinku stopped in the doorway, gripping the frame tightly.

_ "Remember who, you giggling freak?"  _ He hissed under his breath, slamming the metal door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knocking on Twitch's door got louder with each passing minute. Twitch themself laid face down on their bed, sighing tiredly into the comforter. A mischievous giggle would sound from the other side of the door every once in a while, signaling to them the menace on that side knew how annoying the knocking was.

A very loud thud sounded on the door, causing Twitch to jolt up, as laughter burst out on the other side. They growled, sliding off the bed, and stomping over to the door. When they threw it open, Toby stood rubbing his forehead.

"I think I'm bleeding." He was still giggling, his goggles shoved up on his head. Twitch looked at the front of the door, and realized there was now a dent at about the same height as Toby's head, and small specks of blood dotted the wood, splinters poking out here and there.

"Yeah well there's fucking blood on the door! How did you manage to dent it?! What the fuck were you thinking? I get you don't feel it, but damn, man." Twitch groaned, kicking the door all the way open. "What do you want? Why have you spent the past half fucking hour banging on my door? And why did you decide all of a sudden to  _ headbutt it?" _

"You weren't answering to all the other noises, so I wanted to make a really loud one, so I just decided 'Hey, let's headbutt it!'" Toby trots into Twitch's room, kicking the door closed. "BEN said you jammed the laundry hatch shut and unplugged everything so he couldn't come in."

"Yeah, cause I don't want an annoying ass cyberghost traipsing around my room and sitting on me right now." Twitch crawled back onto their bed, flopping down face first.

"Does he actually sit on you?" Toby dropped into the chair by Twitch's desk, spinning around in a circle.

A muffled "yes" came from Twitch's dead form. They rolled onto their back, pointing at the bar above their bed. "He'll hang from this fucking thing and just... _ stare at me.  _ It's fucking weird. Then he'll like, flip off of it and land on me. He literally doesn't leave me alone. I know Slender said he does this with all the newcomers, but this is ridiculous. He's in my room more than he's in his own. And he follows me around wherever I go, I'll fucking find him waiting outside the damn bathroom."

"Yeah, that's...not like him. Usually with new people, he just sits in their rooms and stares once in a while. Or follows around a little bit during the day. But not to this extent. He usually won't interact just…" Toby waves his hands, looking for the word.

"Like, inspects? Keeps an eye on them?"

"Yeah! This is...definitely not the usual for him. It might be because you guys are kinda similar though. You've got that weird electricity thing going, he might just feel a connection to you or something."

"Maybe…" Twitch crossed their arms over their chest, sighing. "I don't like it though. Every time he's around me, I just feel... _ angry.  _ I keep feeling like I'm supposed to know him. Outside of all that dorky fandom stuff, or even any of Alex's actual story."

"Alex?"

"Uh... Jadusable. The guy that people usually credit as BEN's 'creator'."

"Oh yeah, that's BEN's Conduit."

"Mhm. It's like...I don't know. It's just weird. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, it's not really important."

"I don't mind. I'm usually the one talking, it's nice to listen once in awhile." Toby presses his sock-covered foot against the edge of Twitch's desk, pushing off it to spin in a fast circle. "Oh yeah, sorry about that whole. Trying to chop your head off before."

Twitch snorts. "It's okay. I'm sure you had reason. You mentioned something weird happened? Cause you thought I was dead, but then…?"

The chair slowed, as Toby pulled his knees close to his chest. He was silent, staring off at the floor. "Yeah…"

"What happened?" Twitch sat up, turning towards him.

"I don't know, it was...weird. Honestly I think I was hallucinating. That's what it felt like. I saw you jump into the pond, then you were just, floating on the surface. So I pulled you out, cause we don't really like having bodies cluttering the pond. And then like...I don't know. I can't really remember it now, it's really blurry."

"Oh…"

Toby shrugs, jumping out of the chair. "It's whatever, I don't think it really matters. Are you gonna keep hiding yourself up in here, or are you going to actually come downstairs at some point?"

"I'd prefer to keep avoiding BEN."

"BEN isn't really someone you can avoid. If he wants to be around you, he'll figure out a way."

"I've noticed."

Twitch sighs, rubbing their face. Toby stares at them for a moment, before pulling his goggles down over his eyes. "If I were you, I'd just ask. He might actually tell you why he follows you around. To me, it seems like he has a soft spot for ya." The door clicks shut behind him as he leaves.

_ No, he won't. He never speaks clearly to me. _

**_He lies too much for that._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Cracks form when something begins to break. When it weakens._ **

**_Cracking means shattering._ **

**_I will shatter._ **

**_It all shatters._ **

**_I hate this._ **

**_I hate him._ **

**_I hate myself._ **

**_Why does this all hurt my head so much?_ **

**_I feel like I'm living some kind of stupid dream._ **

**_And I'll wake up, just to find myself back in the old bed._ **

**_Staring at the door without a doorknob, hearing that bastard's snoring. Feeling my heart jump at every single noise the house made._ **

**_Living in a haze created by medication I shouldn't be on._ **

**_Smelling the piss and shit of the poor dog that we couldn't be bothered to train right._ **

**_I feel like my body is burning. But also freezing._ **

**_Like something is growing inside of me._ **

**_Getting angrier with every passing second._ **

**_What is wrong with me?_ **

**_My body buzzes with every movement, every single breath he takes around me._ **

**_I keep hearing him move around in his room, and I find myself watching the hatch for him to climb through, but I remember I locked it._ **

**_I want to let him in._ **

**_Why do I want to let him in?_ **

**_This isn't right._ **

**_This isn't right._ **

**_This isn't right._ **

  
  


**_Stop._ **

  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

I felt like my skin was being ripped apart. It was. My screams woke up the entire house, I know they did. But I couldn't help it. I could barely hear my door being busted down. Barely feel his freezing cold hands grab my arms. It felt like something was trying to crawl out of me from the inside.

I kept shaking, and my eyes burned so bad. All I could see was red, green, and then black. I thought I passed out, but I could still hear people around me. I think I did pass out, but I kept waking back up, unable to see anything. A low voice I didn't recognize spoke, but I couldn't make out the words. The buzzing came back.

All I could see were flashes of that little medical room I started becoming so familiar with. I could see the monitor blink. Him sitting on the cushioned bench on the left side of the room. An arm with a white bandage, or some kind of ribbon, around the elbow reached over me for a second, shifting something to the left of me. I grabbed it, trying to see who it belonged to, but all I could see was blue.

A grey hand caught mine gripping their arm, and placed it back in my lap. Grey. I think I passed out again.

The air around me buzzed so heavily, it felt like I was swimming in static. My ears rang so loudly, it felt like my head was getting ready to explode. I can't tell what's going on, what's wrong with me. What is happening? What am I?

_ What am I? _

**A cyberdemon.**

_ What? _

**You're a cyberdemon. Just like BEN.**

_ Who are you? _

**A friend. You need to calm down. You're panicking too much. Your body is simply trying to get used to its new form. It's going to take a little bit. The Alta Esterian knows you need to be monitored now. You are going to be fine.**

_ Alta Esterian? _

**The tall being. You call him the Slenderman.**

_ Oh...Why are you telling me this? _

**Because if you keep freaking out, you're going to end up hurting those around you. You need to relax. Everything is going to be alright.**

_ But who are you? _

**….A friend.**

_ You said that, but what's your name? Are you like that weird kid in the stripes? _

**Yes, actually. I see you've met Isaiah….My name is Jacquie. In a way, you could say I'm his younger sister. Sort of.**

_ Seems J names are very popular with you weirdos. _

**Haha...yes, yes they are. As are T names. Though you'll understand that joke more a bit later. Sleep for now, Twitch Circuit.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Light from the hallway blinded them slightly when they first opened their eyes. The steady beep from the monitor told Twitch they were still in the med room, and the soreness in their body protested the tiniest shift of a limb.

"Oh, so the little ghost is awake." A voice they didn't recognize spoke, barely above a whisper, and they shifted their eyes to the left, landing on that tell-tale white hoodie. BEN laid across the bench, his feet in Jeff's lap. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his head turned towards the back cushions. Jeff was staring at Twitch, the light from his phone reflecting off icy blue eyes. A black mask was pushed under his chin, gnarled scars and a mess of stitches across his mouth in full view.

Twitch stared back in silence, earning a raise of patchy eyebrows from Jeff, him turning his head to face them more. "Got anything to say? You sure seemed to have something the other night. What exactly possessed you to aim a fucking utensil at me during dinner?"

"I thought it'd be funny…" Twitch's voice was raspy, and it hurt to speak.

"Mm, nah it would've just earned the fucking thing in your forehead."

"It would've passed right through if you did that."

"So it would. What made you run out? Too scared?"

"Not exactly."

He scoffs, eyes shooting towards BEN, returning to Twitch after he confirmed the cyber hadn't woken up. "I haven't seen that fucker fall asleep in a long time. What about you has him wrapped around your finger so bad? You that cute with your clothes off?"

Twitch grimaced, sneering at him. "You're disgusting."

"So I've been told. Something's got him obsessed with you, though. What is it? Or do you not even know?"

"You're going to wake him up, please stop asking me these things."

Jeff grunts, pulling his mask up over his face. Slowly, he pushes BEN's feet off of him, standing up, before returning his feet to the bench.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Twitch shifts, pushing themself up slightly.

"I'm bad about keeping my face clean." He starts towards the door, staring down at his phone.

"How come you came in here? You immediately started insulting me, you clearly don't like me. What made you stay in here until I woke up?"

Jeff stops in the doorway, his back to Twitch. "The shithead didn't want to sit alone while you were assed out. So I stayed." He shuts the door behind him. Twitch stares at the closed door for a moment, before turning their head towards the still-sleeping BEN.

_ I'm surprised he can even fall asleep. He's always awake and moving around, does he even need to sleep? _

Twitch leans their head back against their pillow, still looking at him. His ears weren't pointed like usual, taking a more normal round shape. He often switched between the look, sometimes opting for looking more inhuman, and sometimes he'd look like a normal human being, save the weird glowing freckles and red eyes.

Twitch slowly let their own eyes close again, starting to drift off. The air buzz slightly, the sound of BEN shifting and him breathing in barely registering as they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time they woke up, the same arm from before was stretched across them, fiddling with a button on the rail on the left side of their bed. This time, Twitch turned their head, following the arm to its body. A dark grey face greeted them, rusty brown hair framing sunken, pitch black eyes.

_ Oh right...Eyeless Jack. _

"Sup." Twitch mumbles, rubbing their eyes wearily.

"Good afternoon." Jack replies, turning to type at a small keyboard by the right side of the bed. "Are you done short circuiting the entire house?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how I feel later. I guess the name 'Twitch Circuit' fits me."

"Oddly accurate name you gave yourself, despite apparently not even knowing you're a cyber of some kind."

"Got lucky, I guess."

Jack hums, not looking at them. Twitch watches as he types, eyes slowly sliding shut again. A cold hand taps against their cheek, shaking them awake again.

"I need you try and stay awake. Every time you fall asleep, the house blackouts. The  _ entire house's  _ power goes out. Please try to stay awake."

"I don't think I really have a choice." Twitch mumbles, pulling their head away when Jack attempts to tap their cheek again.

"Well, then I'll just have to make you stand up. We can't risk you shorting stuff out again, BEN can only power things for so long at one time."

Twitch sighs, rubbing their face. "Fine…" They push themself up slightly, gripping the siderails on the bed. Jack pulls the ECG patches off of Twitch's arms and the one on their neck, then offers his hands for them to grab as they slide off the bed. A soft knock sounds on the doorframe, Slender's head peaking into the doorway. Twitch snorted at the sight, Slender clearly having to crouch quite a bit to even look into the room.

"I see our troublemaker is awake. Are you quite done frying every single wire in this entire building?" He squats, resting his elbows on his knees. Twitch snickers.

"How come y'all didn't make sure all the doorways could fit you? You look like a dork trying to hunch your way into the room." Twitch sways slightly, feeling Jack's hands grip their arms a little tighter.

"Well. One: This house has been around much longer than any of us have even been in existence. Two: I don't think you'd want me to easily make my way into just any room, I'm more mischievous than I'm often portrayed…"

"He loves covering peoples' beds in flour and various foods for some reason." Jack interjects, earning a snort from Slender.

"Three: We have a specific area in the med wing for me and the...larger residents. You are... _ remarkably tiny, _ so we have no need to use those rooms for you." He laughs at the small middle finger that is consequently pointed at him.

"How do you even speak?" Twitch asks, stumbling slightly towards the bench that currently had a new set of clothes for them to wear. They pulled their shirt over their nose, sniffing, coughing slightly when they let go of it. "Damn...how long was I out?"

"Three days." Jack and Slender say in unison.

Twitch tenses, their hands fisting in the shirt they had picked up. "Three, huh?" They whispered, staring at the black piece of fabric. "Where'd BEN go? Last thing I remember was him and Jeff sitting in here. He was asleep then, but I don't remember him leaving."

"Probably in his room." Jack presses a button on the side of the machine by the bed, then makes his way to the door, Slender scooting back and standing. "You might want to check on him when you get back to yours."

"Why-" The door shut before they could say anything else. "Why does everyone shut the door on me? Assholes." They mumble to themself, yanking their shirt off.

After changing, they stand staring at the bed for a moment. Twitch's body still buzzed slightly, and they rubbed their hands against their collarbone, running them over their neck and holding them there. They closed their eyes, sighing.

_ What is wrong with me? Why am I here? _

The hallway was quiet. Twitch kept their eyes trained on the ground in front of them, so much so that they didn't realize the other body until they had already careened into them. Sharp nails dug into their arm, somehow managing to not break skin, the hand bearing them easily wrapping around Twitch's arm. They reflexively grab onto the arm holding them, the jolt from them being yanked up to keep from faceplanting into the ground causing them to trip on their feet before finally managing to find their balance.

Twitch turned their head to look up at who had caught them, and they were met with a new set of red eyes, these ones slightly covered by completely white hair, two thick braids resting behind pointed ears. A whole new sense of dread shot through Twitch's body.

_ Not you.  _ **_Not. You._ **

"Careful." His voice rumbled, letting go of their arm, and walking off without another word. Twitch stared after him, eyes trained on the back of his grey t-shirt, a black long-sleeved shirt under it covering his arms. This was different than even the nausea Twitch got from seeing Jeff and BEN.

  
  


**_Why are you here?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they may finally awaken.


End file.
